Flash Storm
by MythologyGirl
Summary: Minato never expected to become a teen father, even less so the father of the legendary White Fang's grandson. (AU to the EXTREME!)


_***NOTE:**_ I was going to put this at the end of the chapter, but I thought it would be better here before any readers put time into reading this story. If you have read any of my other fics you probably know already that I am notorious for not updating on a regular basis, if ever. This has to do with a lot of factors. Some of those factors are, but not limited to: lack of time (I've never been particularly good at time management and I don't foresee myself getting any better), jumping around fandoms, and other hobbies. Not very good excuses, yet the truth non the less.

I have gone back several times to try and write more to my currently existing stories, however I only just end up staring at the computer screen in a daze until I forget why I was staring at a wall of text in the first place. I wouldn't say that I am abandoning any of my stories, because even at this point I do not plan to do so, it's just more of I have no idea when inspiration will strike down on me to fill me with enough drive to do so. As I mentioned above, I have been jumping fandoms like crazy as I, usually, only have about 2, maybe 3, tops hours a night to myself to do whatever I've generally been watching a lot of anime and, when I do write, it just been jotting down plot bunnies. for those. Also, with Persona 5 coming out a lot of free time will probably be dedicated to that as I am a Persona nut.

Anyway, to make a overly long, boring monologue short, as for as any updates go, it might be awhile longer before any are seen. As far as new stories go I might post a separate story type thing, which will contain more of inserts and things for other ideas I have had for not only the Naruto fandom, but all the others I have been into recently. If anyone is interested in seeing that just let me know!

I would also like to take this time to thank all my readers, both new and old, for sticking with me and taking the time to read, review, enjoy all my stories both here and on AO3! You have all been great and I truly do love to hear from you even if I don't reply, or reply super late, I am reading every thing you send my way!

(This story has been posted on AO3 for awhile now and I have gotten suggestion for certain edits to make from Lady Colette, which I do plan to make eventually.)

Minato stiffly sat in Hatake-sama's den wondering why the man had invited him over so suddenly. It was true that he knew the man relatively well, with him being Jiraiya-sensei's best-friend, but they hardly ever spoke much outside of how his training was going. The only reason Minato could think of for the impromptu visit request was if Hatake-sama was going to ask him if he knew anything about his missing daughter. The thought of Hatake Kaede brought a dark flush to Minato's cheeks - she had been his first.

As far as Minato knew, Sakumo was unaware of exactly how close he had gotten to his daughter; which was for the better as he had heard rumors of just how protective the legendary White Fang could get. And, in all honesty, the entire night had been Jiraiya's fault anyway. Well, mostly.

It had happened a little under a year ago, when Minato had been 14, Kaede 16, and drunk. Kaede, despite being the daughter of a famous shinobi, was a civilian girl; a very beautiful one with long silver-hair, the same shade has her father's, that framed a heart-shaped face and dark eyes. Minato had been attracted to her, but not in love with her. Jiraiya, however, had taken it upon himself to make sure that his student wouldn't die a virgin and Kaede wasn't opposed to the idea either - it had just taken a few drinks for the blonde to not feel to guilty about sleeping with someone other than his long-time crush.

Minato blush darkened when he started to recall that night in more detail. Most of it was hazy due to the alcohol, but he still remembered some of the moans and awkwardness of his first time - neither of them had lasted long. He had been too embarrassed to answer any of Jiraiya's questions about the night the next day when his sensei accosted him. (There was no way he would admit to the perverted-man, who always boasted about his sexual prowess, that he was pretty sure he had accidentally squirted lube into the girl's eye or that he had missed entering her so many times because of nervousness and drunkenness that she eventually had to guide him in.)

He was really hoping Hatake-sama wasn't going to ask if he knew anything about her whereabouts as he would hate to have to tell the father his daughter probably left because of bad sex. He was so lost in thought that he nearly jumped off the sofa he had been sitting on in fright when the silver-haired man entered the room. He felt the terror seeped away into confusion when he noticed the blanket in Hatake-sama's; a blanket the appear to be wrapped around something ovalish and moving.

"Minato, I'm glad you could make it." The tone of the older Shinobi's voice immediately put the Namikaze on guard. While it didn't sound particularly angry there was something about it, a secret behind it, taunting that the man knew something he didn't. "There's somebody I think you should meet."

Hatake Sakumo walked closer, kneeling down in front of Minato, "say hello to your son - Hatake Kakashi."

Minato's mind went blank when the White Fang shoved a baby into his arms - a baby the older man claimed to be his. The 15 year old peered down to meet the blue (so dark they could be mistaken for black unless up close) eyes of his apparent child. Suddenly, Minato felt very glad he was sitting. "Huh?"

"It seems my daughter and you had a rather… adventurous night together. This," Hatake-sama said waving in the direction of the babe. "Is the result."

"W-where's Kaede?" Minato fumbled in question, nearly flinching when the baby moved restlessly.

The temperature in the room seemed to drop which even the baby - Kakashi, Minato reminded himself - seemed to notice as his little face wrinkled in discomfort. The oppressive feeling lightened when Kakashi gave a soft whine, the sound making Minato's muscles stiffen, but a lingering expression of lose remained on Hatake-sama's face.

"According to the letter," the older Jōnin began solemnly. "She had been traveling with a group of traders."

"Letter?" Minato echoed, confused.

Hatake-sama hummed as he reached out to run a finger lightly over the baby's cheek, smiling slightly when Kakashi tilted his head towards the touch. "This little one arrived earlier today with another trading caravan with a note from Kaede explaining the situation."

The blue-eyed teen was at a lose, "Kaede didn't come back with him?"

"My daughter died during childbirth." Hatake-sama informed the other; the agony in silver-haired man's voice was stifling, "thus seems to be the fate of women who bare Hatake children. Though my daughter was hardly a woman yet."

"I-" before Minato could form a reply (An apology? His condolences? What could he say to a man whose daughter dad giving birth to a child he helped conceive during a night of adolescent curiosity?) the baby - his son! - began to wiggle around, whimpering. The teen panicked, "What's wrong with him!?"

Hatake-sama backed away when Minato tried to hand him the baby back in alarm. "Calm down, he's just hungry. I'll go get his bottle. Wait here and try not to drop him."

With those encouraging words the White Fang slipped out of the room leaving behind a now crying baby and a near hyperventilating teenager who was close to tears himself. He couldn't contain the relieved sigh when the other returned with a warm bottle; said relief didn't last long when the bottle was handed to him.

"You're going to learn how to feed him," the man clarified when Minato looked at him in confusion and a hint of desperation. He began to correct the younger's way of holding the baby into a position that would be easier to feed Kakashi with, gently guiding the hand Minato was holding the bottle with towards the baby's mouth. Kakashi almost instantly quitted as he latched on to the nipple and Minato watched in no small amount of fascination as the formula was guzzled down.

It wasn't long before Kakashi had finished his meal face scrunching up the second Minato pulled the bottle from his mouth. The expression had Minato looking to the older man - who stayed to supervise the first feeding between father and son - eyes filled with anxiety.

"He just needs to be burped," Hatake-sama informed him patiently as he moved his grandson so the baby's head was resting over the teen's shoulder, making sure the baby's bottom was resting comfortably on his father's arm and that Minato's free hand was on the baby's back. "Now gently pat his back."

Minato followed the older man's instructions, tapping his son's back with the palm of his hand lightly. A few pats in had Kakashi releasing a short burp, as well as some spit up, making Minato wince as he felt it soak into his shirt. "Gross."

Hatake-sama did not even bother in attempting to hide his chuckle at the young man's disgusted face. "That's something you'll get used to."

"Used to it!?"

The silver-man simply laughed harder at Minato's horrified exclamation. While the older man was getting amusement from his expense, Minato shifted the child once more to cradle Kakashi once again in both his arms. He smiled a little when the the babe snuggled in closer to his chest.

"What are you going to do?"

The question caught Minato off guard as his head jerked back up to find Hatake-sama staring at him seriously - laughter gone. The blue-eye teen fidgeted under the intense look, hands slightly crumpling a part of the blanket Kakashi was wrapped in, "what I am going to do sir?"

"With Kakashi?" Hatake-sama clarified, "what are you going to do with him?"

Minato froze briefly before he shot the older shinobi a vicious glare - that had the man reeling back a bit - as he held his son closer to his chest protectively. "What are you trying to say?"

"I'm just saying you're young," Hatake-sama said as he held his hands up in surrender. "Do you really want to be held down by the responsibility of a child?"

"He's my son," Minato nearly snarled. "I'll take care of him."

Hatake-sama raised a brow, "do you know how to raise a baby?"

Minato's expression faltered. "Well, no, but -"

"Then what makes you think you raising him alone is a good idea?" The White Fang asked, cutting of the blonde's floundering.

"He's my son," Minato repeated more quietly, though his gaze didn't waver from the older male's as if just daring him to refute the point and try to take his baby away. "I can take care of him."

The recently promoted jonin blinked when a large hand came to rest on his shoulder. He was even more confused when he found Hatake-sama smiling at him, a hint of approval in his expression.

"I never said I was going to take him away from you," Hatake-sama said kindly, squeezing the shoulder he was holding.

The tension in the room seemed to fade; Minato's muscles loosening in relief, his hold on Kakashi relaxing. When the conversation replied in his mind, however, the blond narrowed his eyes suspiciously, asking, "then what were you trying to say?"

"I was saying I'll help you raise him," Hatake-sama said, releasing his grip on Minato's shoulder.

Minato blinked surprised. "Huh?"

"I'll help you raise him," the White Fang repeated. "Under a few conditions, of course."

"Conditions?" The blond asked warily.

"Nothing major," Hatake-sama said with a noncommittal hum. "The first being that my grandchild live here."

"But you said -"

Hatake-sama raised a hand to stop the teen's protest. "I know what I said and I stick by that."

"I don't understand," Minato said; Kakashi made a gurgling sound as if echoing his father's confusion.

"While you're a ninja, a Jōnin at that," the White Fang said. "You're still just a young man with little to his name and a small apartment."

"I can get a bigger place," Minato nearly pleaded. "Kakashi can stay with me."

Hatake-sama crossed his arms, his gaze piercing, "and take on more missions to be able to pay for it? Your kid would never even see you."

Minato stayed quiet, there was nothing he could say to that - it was the truth. He had only been recently promoted and while he had saved money, it still wasn't enough to purchase a larger place while still being able to afford the necessities for himself and a baby without taking more high-risk missions more frequently.

"That is why you will have a room here too."

Minato's self-deprecating thoughts came to a screeching halt.

"It's even right next to Kashi's, so when he wakes up screaming in the middle of the night you can take care of him."

That was said with a smile that was too suspiciously happy; Minato wasn't sure if he should be afraid.

"Really?"

"Really," Sakumo confirmed.

Mintao turned his attention down to his son's sleeping face, his finger clutched tightly by two tiny fists to make sure that he wouldn't remove it from the babe's mouth - Minato fell in love.


End file.
